KKPCALM02/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM02 Ichika uncovers her eyes.jpg|Ichika uncovers her eyes before seeing the patisserie KKPCALM02-The patisserie appears.png|The patisserie appears KKPCALM02-Ichika excited to see the kitchen.png|Ichika is excited to see the kitchen KKPCALM02 Chourou inside the oven.jpg|The Elder inside the oven KKPCALM02 Ichika freaks out as Chourou gets in her face.jpg|Ichika is freaked out as the Elder gets close KKPCALM02 The story of the legendary patisserie.jpg|Ichika learns about the legendary patissière KKPCALM02-Ichika excited to be a Precure.png|Ichika is excited to be a Pretty Cure so she can get all the sweets she wants.. KKPCALM02-The whisk isn't a magic wand.png|..her whisk is not a magic wand though KKPCALM02 Ichika playing basketball.jpg|Ichika playing basketball KKPCALM02-Himari reading her book.png|Himari reading her book KKPCALM02 Ichika runs into Himari.jpg|Ichika about to crash into Himari KKPCALM02 Himari says she is OK.jpg|Himari says that she's okay KKPCALM02 Ichika is surprised that Himari ran so fast.jpg|Ichika is surprised that Himari ran away so fast KKPCALM02 Himari hiding from Ichika.jpg|Himari hiding KKPCALM02 Satomi's postcard.jpg|Ichika's mom sent her a photo KKPCALM02-Flyer for giant pudding.png|There was also a flyer for pudding in the mail KKPCALM02 Ichika arriving at the shop.jpg|Ichika arrives at the pudding shop KKPCALM02 Ichika notices the pudding.jpg|Ichika is excited to order the pudding KKPCALM02-Ichika and Himari both want the pudding.png|Ichika and Himari both want the pudding KKPCALM02-Himari is scared of Ichika.png|Himari is scared of Ichika KKPCALM02-A little girl buys the pudding first.png|A little girl buys the pudding first KKPCALM02-Ichigozaka shopping street.png|Ichika and Himari walking down Ichigozaka shopping street KKPCALM02 Ichika tells Pekorin to stay quiet.jpg|Ichika tells Pekorin to be quiet KKPCALM02 Himari is asked by Ichika if she wants to make pudding.jpg|Himari after being asked to help make pudding KKPCALM02 Himari goes looking for the patisserie.jpg|Himari follows Ichika to the patisserie KKPCALM02 Ichika is excited to make pudding.jpg|Ichika is happy to start making the pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika caramelizing the sugar.jpg|Ichika caramelizing the sugar while Himari watches KKPCALM02 Himari tells her the sugar is crystallizing.jpg|Himari tells Ichika that sugar crystallizes KKPCALM02 Himari holds up her book.jpg|Himari holds up her book KKPCALM02 Himari is excited to talk about pudding.jpg|Himari loves to talk about pudding KKPCALM02 Pekorin and Chourou sleeping.jpg|Pekorin and the Elder sleeping KKPCALM02 Ichika says that pudding is complicated.jpg|Ichika says that pudding is complicated KKPCALM02 Himari is worried.jpg|Himari is worried that Ichika is reacting the same as her classmates KKPCALM02 Himari running.jpg|Himari swiftly leaves the patisserie KKPCALM02 Young Himari talking to her classmates.jpg|Young Himari talks about pudding in a flashback KKPCALM02 Sad young Himari.jpg|Young Himari upset after being dismissed by her classmates in a flashback KKPCALM02-Himari's sweets notebooks.png|Himari's sweets notebooks on her desk KKPCALM02 Pudding recipe.jpg|Himari's notes about pudding KKPCALM02-Himari worries that she lost another friend.png|Himari worries that she lost another friend KKPCALM02-Himari's room.png|Himari's room KKPCALM02-Himari notices Ichika in the library.png|Himari notices Ichika in the library.. KKPCALM02-Himari can't talk to Ichika.png|..but she can't talk to her KKPCALM02 Himari arrives near the patisserie again.jpg|Himari arrives at the patisserie KKPCALM02 View of Ichika with a cookbook.jpg|Ichika with her cookbook KKPCALM02 Ichika notices Himari in the window.jpg|Ichika notices Himari in the window KKPCALM02-Ichika asks Himari to help her.png|Ichika asks Himari to help her KKPCALM02-Himari helps Ichika make caramel.png|Himari helps Ichika make caramel KKPCALM02 Himari hears Ichika saying Kirakiraru.jpg|Himari notices Ichika saying "Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru" KKPCALM02 The caramellizing sugar.jpg|The sugar is caramelizing KKPCALM02-Ichika Himari glad to see the sugar didn't burn.png|Himari and Ichika are glad that the sugar didn't burn this time KKPCALM02 The completed pudding.jpg|The pudding is completed KKPCALM02 Himari happy to see the completed pudding.jpg|Himari is happy to see the finished product KKPCALM02 Success.jpg|Ichika and Himari smile after finishing the pudding Squirrel Pudding.png|Himari completes her squirrel pudding PetitPartyScience.jpg|Himari holds her squirrel pudding Pulupuluu.jpg|Pulupulu's first appearance KKPCALM02 Himari freaks out after seeing Pulupulu.jpg|Himari is freaked out at the sight of Pulupulu KKPCALM02 Himari doesn't know what to do.jpg|Himari does not know what to do PuluPuluCloseup.jpg|Close up of Pulupulu's monster form KKPCALM02 Ichika defends the patisserie against Pulupulu.jpg|Ichika prepares to protect Himari and their pudding KKPCALM02 Himari is shocked after seeing Ichkia transform.jpg|Himari is shocked to see Ichika transformed KKPCALM02 Himari learns why Whip is defending her.jpg|Himari learns how Ichika is protecting her and her pudding Screen Shot 2017-02-13 at 6.23.39 PM.png|Himari gets her Sweets Pact KKPCALM02 Himari before transforming.jpg|Himari gets ready to transform Custard02.png|Cure Custard poses KKPCALM02 Pekorin and Chourou surprised at the sight of the second Cure.jpg|Pekorin and the Elder are shocked to see Cure Custard KKPCALM02 Whip catches Custard.jpg|Whip catches Custard KKPCALM02 Whip smiles at Custard.jpg|Whip smiles at Custard KKPCALM02-Kirakiraru returns after Pulupulu's defeat.png|The kirakiraru returns after Pulupulu has been defeated Pulupulu defeat.PNG|Pulupulu is defeated KKPCALM02 Ichika and Himari eatting the pudding.jpg|Ichika and Himari eating the pudding KKPCALM02-End card.png|End card: Squirrel Pudding Wallpapers wall_kira_02_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM02.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes